The Haircut
by GhostWriterGirl-1
Summary: Maddie makes Danny get a haircut... how will this impact his secret? Reveal fic. Please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

" _No_."

" _Yes_."

" _NO_!"

" _YES_!"

Danny sighed in frustration. "Mom, there is _no_ way I'm getting a haircut! I like my hair the way it is!"

"Danny, it's been, what, three _years_ since you last got a haircut! I think it's high time you got one, mister," Maddie said firmly to Danny.

Danny sighed again, running his fingers through his, admittedly, long hair.

"Fine! You win. But don't think I won't enjoy it," Danny relented, glaring sullenly.

Maddie smiled and ruffled Danny's long, messy hair.

"Trust me, Danny, you'll thank me later."

…

"How is this _thanking_!?"

It was a couple of minutes later, and Danny was fuming mad. It didn't help matters that Maddie was _still_ giving him that sheepish smile.

"Uh… oops?"

"Oops? _Oops_? You nearly made the hairdresser shave all my hair off!" Danny shouted, glaring.

It was supposed to be a simple haircut-just a quick trim at the back. However, when Danny's ghost sense went off and the Box Ghost appeared-surprise, surprise-Maddie, reacting to this, pulled out a Fenton Bazooka-and also startled the hairdresser into cutting off one of Danny's bangs, _and_ shave off a large bit of hair at the back of Danny's hair, kind of in a skunk stripe. Thankfully, Danny hadn't been stabbed by the scissors, and the hairdresser managed to not shave all of Danny's hair off-but she came darn close to it.

"Danny, I'm sorry about that, really. I honestly didn't expect that ghost to appear," Maddie apologised. Danny was also surprised. Why the heck was Box Ghost attacking a _hairdresser's_? "But, I'm surprised Phantom didn't appear. He's usually there to fight all those ghosts and be the 'hero'."

Danny winced. Since he couldn't leave and find a place to go ghost, he couldn't fight the Box Ghost without risking his secret.

"Well, I guess I just have to wait another three years for my hair to grow back, right?" Danny asked Maddie in an attempt of a joke. Maybe this won't be so bad.

…

Danny was wrong. It was a lot worse.

When Jazz, after calming down from erupting into laughter at seeing Danny's new haircut, asked Danny how this new haircut would impact him in his ghost form, he was really nervous. As far as he knew, whatever happened to him in human form probably carried on to his ghost form and vice versa. He would have to do a check to see.

Danny decided to Skype his friends to get their opinions whether or not to see if he should check.

Let's just say, Tucker was _full_ of sympathy when he saw Danny's new haircut.

"Ha ha ha ha ha HA! That…. Is… too… _hilarious_! Ha ha ha ha!" Tucker gasped out between laughs, almost crying, he was laughing that hard.

Danny glared at him.

"I get it Tuck, I get it. My new haircut is _hilarious_ ," Danny deadpanned sarcastically.

"It is, but I think that's not why you Skype-d us, right?" Tucker asked his best friend.

"Yeah. I've gotta check to see if my new haircut carried on to my ghost form. I wanted to get your opinions on whether or not I should check," Danny explained to Sam and Tucker.

Tucker's response was instant.

"Check, man! If you don't, then you'll not gonna know," Tucker encouraged.

"But, Danny, _why_ do you need to check?" Sam asked.

"If my haircut carried on to my ghost form, my parents will be asking why Phantom has the same haircut as Fenton," Danny answered.

"Oh. In that guess, I think you should check, but be careful, Danny," Sam said.

Danny gave a her a smile.

"I'll be careful, Sam."

"Lovebirds," Tucker muttered during a fake coughing fit.

"WE'RE _NOT_ LOVEBIRDS!" Danny and Sam shouted in unison, the both of them blushing furiously, Tucker having a knowing smirk on his face.

"Sure…"

Danny and Sam continued to glare at him.

"Okay, okay! By the way, the back of your head looks like a skunk stripe, Danny," Tucker informed.

"Gee, thanks," Danny said dryly.

Tucker and Sam shortly after got off Skype and Danny immediately got a full-length mirror from Jazz's bedroom. He would have used the bathroom, but Jazz was having a shower in there.

Positioning the mirror against the wall, Danny exclaimed, "I'm gong ghost!"

The familiar white ring appeared at Danny's waist, splitting into two and transforming Danny from Fenton to Phantom. Danny hoped that his haircut didn't carry on to his ghost form.

However, those hopes were dashed when he saw his hair looked the same way it did in human form.

"Dang it!" Danny muttered, glaring. Well, now he knew. Hopefully, he would be too far away from his parents if they saw his hair when he was Phantom.

He was about to change back when he heard a voice ask, "Phantom? What are _you_ doing here!? Where's Danny!?"

Danny's eyes widened, and he winced as he turned around and saw his mom.

 _Oh crud_ , he thought.

( **AN: The end! Nah, just kidding…** )

…

"I won't ask you again, Phantom, where is Danny!?" Maddie demanded, before she then noticed there was something different about the ghost boy that was a pain in the neck for her and Jack.

"Phantom… what did you do to your _hair_?"

Danny stiffened; he did not expect his mom to pick that up so quickly.

"I, uh, um… new haircut?"

Maddie frowned.

"That's not possible for you to get a haircut. When a human dies and becomes a ghost, they're frozen in the state that they were when they died. So, in all logic, it's impossible for you to get a haircut or to change your hair."

Danny shrugged. "Maybe it might be possible for me."

Maddie continued to frown-and realised that Phantom's "haircut" was _very_ similar to _Danny's_ haircut, almost identical-down to the skunk stripe at the back.

Maddie's eyes widened. _No, it's not possible…_

But as she connected the dots, she was mentally kicking herself for not figuring it out sooner. They looked the same, had the same height, build, hairstyle… heck, they even _sounded_ the same, if you got rid of the echo in Phantom's voice.

 _Phantom… Fenton. Phantom… Fenton. Phantom. Fenton._

Ugh, even the _names_ sounded blatantly similar! How on earth she and Jack never figured it out before-especially when one of their "malfunctioning" weapons always reacted to Danny-she will never know.

But now, she was figuring it all out, and the answer to her question was staring right at her-right at her with glowing green eyes.

" _Danny_?" Maddie whispered. Phantom stiffened, before slumping-in defeat, in resignation?-and said, "You've figured it out."

A bright ring of white light appeared at Phantom's-no, _Danny's_ -waist, startling Maddie. The ring split in two, one going up, one going down. When the rings were gone, in Danny Phantom's place was Maddie's baby boy, Danny Fenton.

Danny smiled nervously, rubbed the back of his neck and said, "Mom, I'm half-ghost."

 **Read and review! Hope you enjoyed, and sorry if I made either Danny, Maddie, Sam, Tucker or Jazz too OOC!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Mom, I'm half-ghost."

That statement slammed into Maddie likes brick wall. She was shocked, to say the least. How did Danny, her precious son, become _half-ghost_?

"How-" she started to say, but Danny cut her off, saying, "How did I become half-ghost? Well, after you guys left when the Fenton Ghost Portal didn't work, I decided to check it out to see what went wrong. I put on my HAZMAT suit, went inside the portal-"

" _You went inside the Fenton Ghost Portal_!?" Maddie shrieked. Danny winced, but continued.

"Anyway, I went inside. It was very dark, and I tripped on a couple of wires. As I tried to steady myself, my hand slammed on a button-and it turned out to be the 'On' button. Dad had put the 'On' and 'Off' buttons _inside_ the portal."

Maddie made a mental note to ask Jack why on Earth would he put the buttons that turned one of their inventions on _inside_ the potentially dangerous and unstable invention.

"The portal turned on while I was still inside, and there was this sudden flash of light before I was electrocuted with both electricity and ecto-energy. Let's just say, it hurt. A _lot_. When I finally came stumbling out of the portal, I saw that I now looked like this."

To demonstrate, those rings of white light came back, startling Maddie again, and he changed back into Phantom.

"I freaked out-I mean, I believed I had died back there and had turned into a ghost. But, when I heard you and Dad coming down into the lab, I desperately began to think that instead of me looking like a ghost, that I was once again normal, average, human Danny Fenton. And the next thing I knew…"

Those white rings came back, and in Phantom's place was Danny Fenton.

"I was once again Danny Fenton. That was then that I realised I had become half-ghost, and we believe that I may have been killed halfway, but the ectoplasm fused with my DNA, protecting me and making me half-ghost, half-human. After that, I decided to use my powers to help people and to fight ghosts as Danny Phantom. And, that's the story."

Maddie, who had been silent for the most part save for her earlier exclamation, asked Danny, "You said 'we'. Who else knows?"

"Sam and Tucker know, but they were there when the accident happened. Jazz figured it out when she saw me change from Fenton to Phantom, but she didn't want to tell me she knew until I was ready to tell her. I figured out she knew when something _really_ bad happened to me that I _never_ want to happen again," Danny answered.

It made sense that Tucker and Sam would be the first ones to know Danny's secret; after all, they _are_ his best friends. And Maddie knew that Jazz was smart enough to figure out Danny's secret. But…

"Danny, why didn't you tell me or your father? You know we love you no matter what," Maddie asked him.

"At first, I was going to tell you, but I decided not to. And there were times I wanted to tell you guys, but it wasn't either the right time, or I was too scared about what might happen. I mean, you and Dad are ghost hunters and I'm half-ghost. I was scared you wouldn't accept me," Danny answered.

When Danny said that, Maddie pulled him into a tight hug.

"Danny, you know that me and your father love you, whether you're a ghost, human, or something in between. You're my son, and I'll always accept you for you who are, even if you are the ghost boy. I'm sorry that you were too scared to tell me," Maddie said to him. She pulled back from the hug, smiling at her son. "I love you Danny."

Danny smiled back and hugged Maddie back.

"I love you too, Mom."

They stayed like that for a while, up until Danny shivered and a blue mist came out of his mouth.

"Ghost sense," he explained to a confused Maddie. "It tells me when a ghost is around."

Maddie smiled and said, "Go get them, Phantom."

Danny grinned cockily-a grin that Maddie always remembered Phantom having-and said back, "I sure will."

"I'm going ghost!" Danny exclaimed and those rings of white light came, but Maddie was used to it now.

Danny turned intangible and phased outside, exclaiming, "Hey there Skulker. Did you hear the forecast? Chilly with a high chance of pain!"

The sounds of fighting came as Maddie watched her son fight a cyborg-looking ghost with a flaming green Mohawk, obviously this "Skulker" Danny had called. She looked on with pride as Danny used some sort of ice blast to freeze the ghost and suck him inside the Fenton Thermos.

Maddie was really proud of Danny. No longer did she think of Phantom as a ghost that had to be hunted down; Phantom, was her son, and her son was a hero, who stopped all these evil ghosts from destroying the town, and she couldn't be any more prouder of him.

And to think, of all possible situations, whether from realising why hers and Jack's inventions always pointed to Danny to accidentally seeing him change from Fenton to Phantom and vice versa, she figured out Danny's secret thanks to his new haircut!

 **I know, the end was a bit rushed, but I kinda had a case of writers' block. I had to rewrite the ending part a couple of times, and this is what I ended writing up with, so please don't kill me for this being a possibly cruddy ending!**

 **Anyway, "The Haircut" is finished! I knows most of you are demanding at me "continue the story, continue the story!", but I always intended for this story to be a two-shot.**

 **Anyway, thanks for those people who have reviewed, favourited and followed "The Haircut"! It means so much to me to have all of you liking this story so much, despite it being a two-shot!**

 **If you guys want to read any more stories I have written, I have another posted on here. It's called "Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee-Season One(From The Very Beginning…)". If you guys want to read and review it, feel free too!**

 **Anyway, I hope you enjoyed "The Haircut"! Please read and review!**

 **GhostWriterGirl out!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey there!**

 **Guess what… I'm going to do a sequel of "The Haircut"!**

 **I know I said that my current story, "Danny Phantom And Storm Banshee-Season One(From The Very Beginning…)" is my top priority, and it still is, but I'm suffering a case of writers' block at the moment, so I decided that, as soon as my writers' block for that story is gone, I'll do the sequel for "The Haircut"! I hope you don't mind, and I already have ideas for it. Plus, this may be a trilogy, or just a two-story series, or more, I don't know! But I do know is that I will be doing this sequel to "The Haircut"! So, for all those you have favourited and followed "The Haircut", watch out for it's sequel!**

 **See y'all around! GhostWriterGirl out!**


End file.
